


【黑喵】臆想

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, 交替宇宙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 你不是臆想，你是真的
Relationships: Yuan Yiqi/Shen Mengyao
Kudos: 65





	【黑喵】臆想

弱攻X诱受  
ABO OOC预警 不喜勿入  
纯属脑洞 请勿上升  
袁一琦浑浑噩噩地站在台上，脑子里还回放着之前听见的声音：  
“啊..发卡....哈...慢一点...”  
她捂住脸，耳朵有点红，没想到婷婷前辈也会...发出这种声音。她觉得，当时她肯定打扰了发卡前辈和婷婷前辈的好事，但是，她真的不是故意的啊...不过，大人们，都玩的这么刺激的吗？

回到了之前订好房间后，发现房间里空无一人，桌子上有个纸条：我有点事，可能要晚点回来，你先睡觉吧。  
袁一琦没有在意，她不知道为什么心里躁动无比，放好了水，把自己缩在浴缸里，脑子里却止不住地幻想，“唔嗯...”下身竟然起反应了...袁一琦尴尬地盯着小拐拐，叹了口气，又自行打了发手冲。

好累啊...袁一琦躺在床上，沉沉地睡去。

好舒服...感觉全身都像是躺在海绵上一样，周围有无数的小鱼亲吻着她的肌肤，有点痒，但又...很愉悦。“啊...”忍不住呻吟出声，袁一琦被自己弄醒了。

！ ？   
怎么有个人？袁一琦被吓了一跳，但是，很快她就看清了身上的人影...

沈梦瑶？她怎么在这里？

她这才发现沈梦瑶只穿了一件薄薄的浴袍，那白袍子现在就这么松松垮垮的耷拉在沈梦瑶身上，露出了大半的香肩，在往深处去，胸前的风光若隐若现。那人就这么跨坐在她身上，一只手轻轻为她解开睡衣，那张魂牵梦绕的脸上此刻带着风情万种的笑容，一双媚眼因情欲染上了些许绯红，就那么直勾勾地看着她。  
“咕噜...”喉咙上下滑动，自从分手后，哦不，是从来都没有见过..这么诱惑的沈梦瑶，袁一琦觉得自己肯定在做梦，可是身体的感觉愈发强烈，下面已经不可自制地硬了起来，抵在了沈梦瑶私处。

“沈梦瑶...”一开口，袁一琦才发现自己的声音已经沙哑得不成样子，未经世事的小Alpha此刻满脸通红，紧张地手都不知道往哪放。

沈梦瑶笑了笑，骨节分明又白皙的手在袁一琦的胸口轻轻滑过，又打了个转，然后又经过那白皙秀颀的脖颈，最后是那张她魂牵梦绕的脸。袁一琦感受到那只手从她的眉毛扫过，从她挺拔的鼻梁掠过，最后，停留在了她的唇上。她的手好冰...

“小黑，张嘴。”

听话的张开嘴，任由两根修长纤细的手指探入了自己口中，搅弄着自己的小舌，袁一琦顺从地含住手指，发出了“渍渍”的声音...口水顺着嘴角流下，但她没有介意，她死死地盯着沈梦瑶，似乎是生怕眨个眼眼前这个人就消失不见...

嘴里一空，袁一琦念念不舍地看着沈梦瑶抽出的手指，少年脸配着可怜兮兮的表情就像是一只想要讨主人关心的小奶狗。  
随后，她睁大了眼，看着沈梦瑶的脸逐渐放大，那双眼睛里，似乎都是她，又...似乎什么都没有。唇上一软，一股玫瑰香味的信息素向她袭来，令她沉醉，自觉地张开嘴，放沈梦瑶进来...

说实话，她一直都不喜欢沈梦瑶的信息素的味道，在她们还是恋人的时候就不喜欢，玫瑰花香太过诱人，她看着她在台上释放自己的魅力，引起无数Alpha甚至是Omega发狂，小Alpha的嫉妒心疯长，却又无能为力，她知道她属于舞台...但是，玫瑰是带刺的不是吗？

但是现在，她愿意被这朵玫瑰扎得千疮百孔，她太美味了...  
心底像是有一头野兽冲破了牢笼，在她得身体里肆意破坏，引得她全身发抖，她，她想要这个沈梦瑶。

两人得小舌在口中彼此追逐，交缠，像是一对调皮的孩子，又像是调情的恋人，直到沈梦瑶主动分开，两人的小舌念念不舍的空气中缠绵，被强行分开，一丝透明液体在这之间拉长。这是袁一琦才发现沈梦瑶的睡袍不知道什么时候已经脱落，那完美无瑕的身子就这么坦诚地展现在她眼前。

沈梦瑶抓住袁一琦那无处安放的小手，将它送到了自己胸上，袁一琦不可置信地看着她，不敢相信自己手上的触感。好...好软，她曾幻想过沈梦瑶的身体，但是，这么真实的触感让她激动的全身都在发抖，有点不知所措，但又十分期待。  
她轻轻地拿捏了一下那丰满的乳房，发现沈梦瑶并没有阻止她，也就大了胆子，将它揉捏成自己想要的形状，两根手指夹住那已经挺立起来的乳头，听到了沈梦瑶一声微不可闻的轻哼，“嗯....”这样的声音竟意外的和脑子里之前回响的声音重合。想要，想要更多，她想要沈梦瑶在她身下呻吟，沉沦。

“啊唔...”小拐拐突然被一只冰凉的手握住，她打了个激灵，不适地缩了缩身子，那只手却不轻不重地按了一下兽头，袁一琦觉得她受不了了，她摇着头哀求，“不..啊...不要按了...我..我不行了...哈...”

看着小孩难受的摸样，沈梦瑶还是善解人意的放过了她，她站起身，完全褪下了睡袍低头看着那呆愣愣的眼神，她分开两腿跪在袁一琦身上，搂住她的脖子，问：“小黑，想要吗？”  
年下那经得住这样的诱惑，一个翻身将沈梦瑶压在身下，手却抖得不成样子，该，该怎么做？年下紧张地脑袋一片空白，急得眼泪都要出来了。

年上宠溺地看着无助得年下，好心地提醒了一下，“小黑，你还记得你看得书吗？”说着，张嘴轻轻咬住了年下的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻嘶磨。年上的温柔起到了安抚的作用，年下很快从慌乱中退出，并且为刚刚自己的行为感到丢人。

她迫不及待地将手探入那片禁地，却发现早已潮湿不堪，那翻红的花瓣沾着透明的水渍，对她发出了无声的邀请，她小心翼翼地问，“可以吗，沈梦瑶？”  
“别害怕，小黑...难道你不想要吗？”Omega做出了最好的鼓励，袁一琦兴奋无比，将小拐拐送入了那个她梦寐以求的地方。

嗯...好紧好舒服，里面好湿...她认真地看着沈梦瑶的脸，生怕她有一点点疼，但沈梦瑶只是皱了一下眉很快便舒展开来，她主动抬起腰动了动，看着袁一琦那专注的双眸，“小黑，动一动...”袁一琦兴奋地开始抽动起小拐拐，她看着沈梦瑶的穴口随着她的进出不断溢出爱液，内里的穴肉也在咬合着小拐拐，感觉...就像开始的时小鱼亲吻她的感觉一样？她没有深想，现在的沈梦瑶就像是一朵绽放的玫瑰，尽力地在她面前展示着她的美，她的绚丽，她的诱惑，勾得她心神荡漾，“沈梦瑶...”她低头再一次吻住那甜美得唇。

两具年轻得身体交缠在一起，抵死相拥，互相依偎着对方。

她轻轻啃咬着沈梦瑶得红唇，鼻息重重地喷洒在对方脸上，“沈梦瑶，我承认我还是喜欢着你，求求你，跟我复合好不好，做我的Omega好吗？‘  
年轻气盛的Alpha放下了自己可笑的骄傲，卑微地祈求着年上。  
终于等到了自己想要的话，年上伸手擦了擦年下脸上的泪，说，“笨小孩，你还想我做谁的Omega？嗯啊...”下身突然被重重一顶，她好笑地看着气鼓鼓的Alpha。

“我，我早就不是小孩了，我已经成年很久了，我，我...”越说越没底气。沈梦瑶摸了摸她的头，说：“我直到你已经成年了，你也有了可以标记Omega的能力了，对吗？”

“嗯！”那双眼睛又恢复了神采奕奕。

很快，袁一琦就感觉自己要到极限了，“...哈...沈梦瑶，我，我，我要射了，可以吗？”“嗯啊...啊...小黑..小黑，都给我，都给我...啊...”沈梦瑶也感觉似乎是在云端一般，周围的环境抖变得虚幻，只有身上这人还是真实的。

“啊啊啊沈梦瑶我爱你！！！”死死顶住那穴口，甚至想让自己再进去一点，袁一琦满脸通红，再沈梦瑶体内释放了自己。沈梦瑶两只手死死地抓住袁一琦的背，在袁一琦释放的同时达到了高潮，感受到那滚烫的液体源源不断地注入体内，小穴一阵痉挛，有点不情愿地接受了所有，透明的液体混着一点白色的浊液冲交合处涌出，沈梦瑶眉毛轻挑，这小孩，人没多大，射的倒挺多？

很快高潮结束，袁一琦累的趴在沈梦瑶身上，享受着年上的柔软以及尚未过去的余韵。恍惚间，一股玫瑰香味的信息素钻入她的鼻尖，她这才想起“正事”，她撑着手爬起来，靠近沈梦瑶的脖子，沈梦瑶很配合地扭过头去，主动露出了自己的腺体，袁一琦顺势咬开腺体，注入了自己的信息素，整个人都开心得不行，她终于得到沈梦瑶了，以后沈梦瑶就是她的Omega了，那些肖想她家梦瑶的人都可以狗带了哈哈！

最后，心满意足的袁一琦抱着美人再度沉沉睡去，睡前她还思考了一下，自己是不是不太行，她记得今晚发卡前辈可是和婷婷前辈在更衣间里待了整整半个多小时，就连表演中途的几分钟都还...  
讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，觉得自己可能知道的太多了，嗯...有空去请教一下发卡前辈吧。

某正抱着婷婷前辈睡觉的卡某人打了个喷嚏，心想是那个小兔崽子又在惦记着她，调整了一下姿势又继续睡了下去。


End file.
